Pop Rocks Candy
by R2N
Summary: Cinta mereka seperti permen Pop Rocks. /Ten microfics./ Nagisa-Kayano,Karma-Manami,Kanzaki-Sugino,Karasuma-Irina.
**Assasination Clasroom milik Yusei Matsui.**

 **RnR**

 **Typo/Gaje**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Ten Microfics.**

 **.**

" _I love you without knowing how or when or from where. I love you simply, without problems or pride" -Pablo Neruda._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _Nagisa-Kayano._

.

 _ **#Angst.**_

"Nagisa, jangan berlari terlalu jauh."

Kayano memeluk bahu Nagisa,"Biarkan aku menangkap punggungmu."

.

 ** _#AU._**

Nagisa jatuh cinta pada gadis penjual permen di pinggir jalan yang punya senyuman semanis permen kapas.

.

 _ **#Crackfic.**_

"Kayano, kau yang hamil lalu mengapa aku yang muntah-muntah?"

.

 _ **Crossover**_ (Divergent).

"Kau pasti seorang Dauntless kan?"

Kayano mengangkat sebelah alisnya, "Hah?"

"Karena kau gadis paling pemberani yang pernah aku temui."

.

 _ **#First time.**_

Gadis pecinta puding itu menggenggam tangan Nagisa erat. "Pelan-pelan ya..."

.

 _ **Fluff.**_

Kayano menyodorkan setangkai lolipop yang ia baru gigit sedikit. "Mau coba? Manis dan enak sekali."

Pemuda itu malah mencium pipinya lembut.

"Kau benar. Manis sekali."

.

 _ **#Humor.**_

Kayano tersedak melihat Nagisa mengurai rambutnya. Kekasihnya itu bahkan lebih cantik darinya.

.

 _ **#Hurt/comfort.**_

Di hari kematian ibunya, Nagisa menangis tersedu-sedu di dada Kayano.

.

 _ **#Smut**_

Pemuda itu berbisik di telinga si surai Chartreuse."Jadi kau mau rasa Mint atau Strawberry?"

.

 ** _#UST(Unresolved sexual tension)._**

Nagisa menatap tanpa berkedip.

Ia tidak tau gadis semungil Kayano bisa seindah itu.

.

.

 _Karma-Manami._

.

 ** _#Angst._**

Manami tidak pernah tau keputusannnya bergabung dengan tim biru menerbitkan tatapan kecewa di wajah si rambut merah.

.

 ** _#AU._**

Gadis itu menodongkan pistol dengan tatapan dingin membuat pencuri tampan di hadapannya tertawa.

''Tenang saja, malam ini hatimu satu-satunya yang ingin ku curi."

.

 _ **#Crackfic.**_

Ketika Karma merona melihat balita manis berkepang dua, ia mulai mempertanyakan orientasi seksualnya.

.

 ** _#Crossover_ ** (Bleach).

"Manami, bagaimana pendapatmu jika aku membuat tato?"

"Jangan Karma-kun, nanti kau mirip Abarai Renji."

.

 ** _#First time._**

Manami terbelalak, Karma terpejam.

 _Manis._

Dalam hati Karma bersorak.

.

 ** _#Fluff._**

Dahi mereka bersentuhan. Violet bersitubruk dengan emas.

''Kau punya mata yang indah."

.

 _ **#Humor.**_

"Karma-kun, mengapa kau sampai ditilang?Apa kau tidak melihat lampu merah?"

"Aku lihat."

"Lalu?"

"Sayangnya aku tidak melihat polisi yang sedang patroli."

.

 _ **#Hurt/Comfort.**_

Karma menggenggam erat pergelangan tangan Manami.

"Aku tidak akan melepaskan mu. Kau dengar itu? TIDAK AKAN PERNAH!"

.

 _ **#Smut**_

Karma menyeringai mendapati banyak luka cakaran di punggungnya. Ternyata Manami bisa liar juga.

.

 _ **#UST.**_

Pemuda itu menatap Manami yang merona.

"Tenang saja, aku lebih suka yang kecil kok.''

.

.

.

 _Sugino-Kanzaki._

.

 _ **#Angst.**_

Sugino menepis uluran tangan Kanzaki.

"Jangan mencintaiku hanya karena kasihan."

.

 _ **#AU.**_

Seorang gadis penderita kanker berusaha bertahan sampai akhir hanya untuk menonton pertandingan atlet kesayangannya.

.

 _ **#Crackfic.**_

"Yada-san, kau cantik sekali pagi ini."

"Ah, terima kasih Sugino-kun."

Telinga Kanzaki berdenging mendengar percakapan tersebut.

.

 _ **#Crossover**_ (KnB)

''kanzaki-san, Kau suka laki-laki yang seperti apa?"

"Berambut merah dan punya emperor eye."

Sugino pundung di pojokan.

.

 _ **#First time.**_

Sugino terlalu gugup jadi Kanzaki yang berinisiatif melakukannya duluan.

.

 _ **#Fluff.**_

Gadis itu melilitkan syal di sekeliling leher Sugino.

"K..Kanzaki-san?"

"Mulai saat ini panggil aku Yukiko."

lalu gadis itu mendaratkan ciuman lembut di dahi Sugino.

.

 _ **#Humor.**_

''Kau mau makan junk food, Yukiko?''

"Tidak."

"Ramen?"

"Tidak."

"Sushi?"

"Tidak."

"Lalu mau apa?"tanya Sugino frustasi.

Kanzaki tersenyum dingin."Kan kubilang terserah."

.

 _ **#Hurt/Comfort.**_

Kanzaki pergi tanpa menoleh, meninggalkan kekasihnya dengan sejuta gundah di dada.

.

 _ **#Smut.**_

Gadis itu menyodorkan sepasang borgol.

"Mau coba pakai ini?"

Sugino merona.

.

 _ **#UST.**_

Hujan.

Sugino mati-matian menahan matanya agar tidak melirik ke kemeja putih Kanzaki yang basah dan transparan.

.

.

 _Karasuma-Irina._

.

 _ **#Angst.**_

Irina tidak pernah bertanya mengapa Pria itu selalu dingin padanya. Irina hanya bertanya mengapa ia masih mencintai pria itu.

.

 _ **#AU.**_

Karasuma menatap murid baru berambut pirang di kelasnya.

Sial, jantungnya berisik sekali.

.

 ** _#Crackfic._**

"Irina~ Aku membawakanmu bento."

Irina menampar dirinya dua kali untuk meyakinkan bahwa Karasuma yang membawakannya bento juga dengan nada manja bukanlah mimpi.

.

 _ **#Crossover**_ (Doraemon).

"Karasuma, Bagaimana suaraku?"tanya Irina semangat setelah menyanyikan suatu lagu di hadapan Karasuma.

"Seperti Doraemon. Kau membuat telingaku berdenging."

.

 _ **#Fluff.**_

Karasuma memasuki rumahnya, "Tadaima."

Istrinya menyambutnya, masih dengan memakai celemek dan membawa spatula.

"Welcome home, Honey."

.

 _ **#First time.**_

'' Aku belum pernah mencium gadis sebelumnya."kata karasuma pelan.

Irina merasa bangga.

.

 _ **#Humor.**_

Menurut penelitian perempuan lebih pembersih dari laki-laki.

Setelah tujuh tahun hidup bersama Irina, Karasuma menolak fakta itu.

.

 _ **#Hurt/Comfort.  
**_

"Aku tahu masa lalumu, tahu bahwa kau pembunuh, tahu bahwa kau kekanakkan. Tapi ingat bahwa aku tidak pernah ragu untuk menjadikan mu ibu dari anak-anakku."

.

 _ **#Smut.**_

Setelah seminggu menikah dengan Karasuma, Irina merasa pinggangnya hampir copot.

.

 _ **#UST.**_

Irina sedang mengobati luka di bahu karasuma ketika pria itu baru sadar jari-jari Irina begitu indah.

.

.

FIN

.

.

 **AN:** selesai juga ngeliat beberapa Microfics jadi ikut2an bikin dan akhirnya sadar bikin Microfic gak segampang keliatannya.

Sebenernya author agak malu bikin yang T+ tapi diberaniin aja. :p

btw makasih udah baca. Sampai jumpa lagi ya ^^

 **REViEW?**


End file.
